Difficulties which appeared to involve co-purification and/or generation of proteolytic enzymatic activity prevented the successful purification of bradykininogen(s) from milk or nerve tissue. The lack of a suitable antiserum was also a contributing factor as the smooth muscle bioassay technique did not provide adequate specificity to confirm that the tissue kininogens were precursors of bradykinin.